ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Nikki Smith
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Weaknesses: Stubborness, Anxiety and easily despondent. Strengths: Strong Moral Compass, Creative and Musical 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She's not entirely sure what she wants to do yet. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Reading her books, writing, playing the clarinet/violin or exploring the outdoors. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'A Notebook - Full of her writing ideas and stories.' *'A Laptop - Sure, it doesn't exactly ''work at Ilvermorny but it was gift from her parents.' *'A Pocketwatch Necklace - It was gift from her grandparents.' *'A Wolf Plush - What? Don't judge.' *'A Violin - She loves to play the violin.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? '''Unknown.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Unknown The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Nikki has many facades, like all human beings. She has a fierce longing to be different from everybody else but also to not be noticed. How can both of these desires go hand in hand? They can't. She's in constant war over two sides of her personality. She is stubborn when she has an idea in her head or when she doesn't want to do something but she can be complacent when she becomes despondent. She's extremely ambitious and will often set goals that stresses her out. She constantly feels like she has to achieve those goals in order to be worthy of being the older sibling in her family. She's kind and generous and will often help out those in need. Nikki has a major fighting spirit. When there's a fight of some kind, she just can't stand by and watch. She has to do something. Nikki has a huge imagination. She often will see things in a different way then other people do. Which is why she hates riddles. She always answers them wrong even though what she says makes sense. She has a strong moral compass that she follows always. You can't dissuade her to leave her morals just because you want her too. She'll stick by them. She's extremely creative and will constantly be writing something down due to a brain wave of some sort. She loves to play instruments like the violin and the clarinet. Nikki is loyal to a fault. It's really hard for her to stand up to her friends when their doing something she doesn't like. It's something that's she's been working on for a long time now. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Rachel Adams and Samuel Smith met online. Rachel was lucky that she ended up falling in love with a man who he said he was. In fact, he didn't mind flying out to her so she didn't feel like he was trying to kidnap her or anything. They became official boyfriend and girlfriend. Their dates consisted of each one of them flying out to the place the other lived for a week. They did this for six months before Samuel got down on one knee in his apartment and asked Rachel to marry him. Naturally, she said yes. A year into their marriage, they were blessed with a little baby girl on May 3rd, 2020. They named her Nikki for the sole reason that they liked the sound of it. They lived in Taylorsville for a while. It's also the place where Nikki's little sister was born. Little Jamie was only eighteen months apart from Nikki which helped their bond grow. After all, they were really close in age. They soon moved to Atlanta, Georgia due to a job opportunity. However, it wasn't that great a place for Nikki to live in. The humidity didn't agree with her lungs which soon led to her being hospitalized when she was four years old. It was no coincidence that soon after that ordeal, she would soon be living in a much dryer climate known as Phoenix, Arizona. She went to no-maj schooling there and made several friends and met several bullies. Of course, she didn't realize it at the time and dealt with it, barely letting it bother her. Funny thing is, when she was seven, she had a new baby sister named Silvia. You can just imagine how hectic it was living in a three bedroom apartment with a Jamie that was used to being the baby of the family. During one of Jamie's episodes, Nikki went to ride her friend's bike around the apartment complex. One of the kid's in the complex thought it would be funny to try to push her off. Stupid right? Well, unfortunately they succeeded. However, when Nikki got back up there wasn't even a scratch on her. Which, mind you is very weird. She told her parents about it and they were at a lose, so they did the only thing they knew how. They shoved it to the back of their minds and forgot about it. Nikki soon had a little brother after that incident. Her parents named him Conner and Nikki couldn't help but fall in love with him instantly. At this point, Nikki was used to having a ton of siblings constantly surrounding her at all of times of the day. It didn't matter if you wanted peace and quiet, she wouldn't get it unless she was the only one sick which was a rarity as well. When she turned eleven, she was gifted with a letter to a school called Ilvermorny. Her parents didn't know what to make of it. It had to be a hoax, right? Well, that was quickly dashed when one of the professors visited and explained everything to the Smith family. Let's just say, by the end of the conversation, Nikki was extremely excited to go. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Sabrina Carpenter 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? First Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Four characters. Amaya, Tristan, James and Lynne ---- Wampus and Pukwudgie have selected Nikki Smith. Please bold your house choice. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted